Eye of Newt
by ellyrocks99
Summary: Jane tries to do a spell but things don't go as intended. AU. Pre-Lokane


_100% inspired after watching 22 episodes of Supernatural in two days_

'C'mon, you have to work!' Jane hissed under her breath. Sure, it was a long shot but she had worked too hard to fail now. She was so close to a breakthrough with her research but every time she broke down another wall it seemed like two more sprang up and she had had enough. When a friend had started talking about a scientist who'd tried to summon a God from the stars and failed Jane was intrigued. What if she could succeed where others had failed? What if she could summon a God who could take her to the stars?

She reread the spell again and checked the ingredients. Goat's head? Check. Blood of mortal? Check. (And also, ow, that had HURT.) Eye of newt? Check. Seriously, eye of newt was so lame. She hoped this was worth it as she checked all the other ingredients, made sure that all the candles were lit and in the right positions, and that the sigil on the floor matched the one on the print out. It was amazing what you could get online these days. How did people find out how to do spells before the internet? She had chosen this particular spell because the ingredients were more straight-forward than most (if you didn't mind the sight of your own blood) and no one had yet managed it. She had thought that strange, and also the fact that no one seemed to know which God it was summoning. All the uncertainty (and blood) had put people off, she guessed.

Everything was in order but there was one thing missing. Her summoned God. She read through the incantation and said it out loud once more.

'Yes, thank you. I heard you the first time.'

The voice came from behind her and she spun round in shock. Standing there was a tall pale man with long black hair, wearing what looked like leathers from head to toe and just what was that on his head? She stared at it in wonder. It looked like… antlers?

'Are you quite done staring at me? I do have other places I wish to be and I don't appreciate being summoned.' He looked down his nose at her, his expression bored.

Jane couldn't stop staring at him. She had done it! She had summoned a God! Wait, why wasn't he in the sigil?

'Why aren't you in the sigil? You should be over there?' she pointed.

The man sighed then appeared to make a decision. He straightened up to his full height, which was considerable when you added his headwear, and glared at her.

He took a breath and declared, 'I am Loki, God of Mischief, Silvertongue, God of Lies. How dare you summon…'

'Shit, I got the spell wrong, didn't I? The newt was wrong. I knew it was the fucking newt.' Jane looked forlornly down at the sigil and all her hard work. She looked back at him. 'Why eye of newt anyway? It's not exactly difficult to get hold of. Shouldn't it be more difficult to summon a God?'

Loki looked furious now. 'If you must know, you pathetic mortal, when the spell was conceived there weren't any newts in Asgard! And there weren't any mortals either! Mortals aren't allowed in Asgard!' At this he started to pace but he looked more angry at himself than her.

'So, it seemed like a good idea at the time? But now it sucks?'

Loki deflated. 'Yes, as you say, it sucks. Luckily, there are few mortals who know how to summon me. How did you find out?'

Jane really didn't want to be the one to tell him but, 'The internet. Anyone can find out.'

His eyes bulged out and he looked like we was about to have a hernia so she said the first thing that came into her head.

'Can't you change the spell? Make it harder, I don't know, maybe choose another creature?'

This calmed him a little but he still looked extremely pissed off. 'It is very difficult to change a summoning spell. It would take a lot of magic and energy. Of course, I am extremely powerful mage but it would be incredibly risky.'

Now that they were talking Jane was able to take him in a bit more and appreciate just how well those leathers moulded to his body, how lithe he was, and how tall. She wasn't one for being dominated, after all in her profession she had enough sexist dicks for a lifetime, but this guy was gorgeous and she wanted to keep him around for a bit longer.

'If the spell didn't work, why are you here?'

He stopped pacing and glared at her again. 'How would I know?'

He tore the spell paper off her and read through it. 'The incantation is slightly wrong. I heard you and felt the pull here but was able to avoid the sigil and hence avoid your control.'

'So, the newt was fine?'

He looked put upon. 'Yes, the newt was fine. Really, mortal. You tire me with your incessant questions.'

He turned and she thought he was leaving. 'I want to see the stars!' she shouted at his back. And he stopped. He slowly turned around to face her.

'You are mortal. You are not meant to see the stars from anywhere except here.'

'But you can take me.' Jane said excitedly. 'I know you can. You said you were a powerful mage so I bet it wouldn't be difficult for you. All my life I've wanted to explore, to learn, to be better, and no one on this planet gives a shit. They try to stop me at every turn and I'm sick of it. I want out and I want the sky. I want the stars. You are powerful and clever and can give me those things. Can't you?'

She petered off at the end, suddenly becoming uncertain. She was standing in front of a God telling him what to do. How stupid was this? He would never take her anywhere.

But to her surprise, Loki looked thoughtful.

'What is your name, mortal?'

'Jane Foster.'

He bowed slightly and Jane couldn't hold in a small smile. He stalked towards her until he was close enough to touch and he looked intently at her.

'Lady Jane Foster, I am Loki, God of Mischief and Lies, Prince of Asgard. Would you really trust me with your life?'

She knew her answer. 'It's got to be better than being here.'

'Where would you have me take you?'

Without hesitation she said, 'I want to see a star being born. Can we do that? Can you protect me so that I won't die?'

Now Loki smiled genuinely at her. 'I am a powerful…'

'…mage, yes, I know, you can do anything. But will you protect me from harm as we travel? Will you keep me safe, fed, warm?'

He looked rolled his eyes at her interruption but answered. 'Yes, I promise to do all these things. To keep you safe from harm, to feed you and keep you warm. I'll even keep you clean, one of the many benefits of magic. Now, shall we?'

He offered her his arm and she took it. 'Lead the way, Loki. Take me to my stars.'


End file.
